


Tamed by the Devil

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra Natchios was the troublesome daughter of the deceased Greek billionaire Hugo Natchios. Her brother Orestez Natchios wanted nothing more than kicking her out of the house and out of his life due to the money he spent on the press and legal to cover up her trouble. </p><p>One evening, an old man who called himself "Stick" gave him an advise. </p><p>Matt Murdock was a blind attorney who wanted to fight for justice for those who are in need, but his firm was struggling financially - until the day when Orestez Natchios came to his firm with an offer.</p><p>Yes, inspired by "Taming of the Shrew"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally AU. I really like Season 2 of Daredevil and I ship the couple Elektra x Matt Murdock. This is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you will like the fic.

The car was damaged beyond repair.

It was a very expensive red Porsche and its back was completely totaled.

"Oops."

And that was her explanation.

Elektra Natchios, the adopted daughter of the deceased Greek billionaire Hugo Natchios, sat before her adopted brother Orestez without an apology.

"Oops?!" Orestez angered. "You took my car without permission and backed into the car of Mrs. Fisk?"

Elektra rolled her eyes. "First, I don't need your permission to go out for a drive, _brother_. Second, you don't talk to me about _permissions_ since you never asked my permission when you tried to pair me up with some douche bag friends of yours. And third, nobody got hurt. I'm sure Mrs. Fisk will not take it too personally."

"Do you know who Mrs. Fisk is?"

"The wife of Wilson Fisk," Elektra shrugged. "He needs to lose some pounds and possibly a crime lord."

"We got sued!" Orestez angrily threw the documents onto her lap. "And Mr. Fisk is pressing charges!"

"You know that he can't," Elektra laughed carelessly. "In the court of the law, victims only file complaints and the court will decide if there will be any charge to press."

"Don't play this with me, _sister_ ," Orestez breathed between his teeth. "You have caused enough trouble for our family."

Elektra stood. "Why don't we lay cards on the table? You want to kick me out of this mansion and out of this family, don't you? You never liked me, Orestez, because you don't want to share your inheritance with anyone."

"And how many times we have to explain to the press about your behaviors and the things you have done?"

"You mean _supposedly_ done?"

"You assaulted people," Orestez pointed finger at her. "Many, many times that I lost count."

"It was all in self-defense," Elektra defended herself. "I don't like men who try to take advantage of me, especially the friends you tried to pair me up with."

"Mr. Blake Tower has his eyes on you for sure," Orestez went on. "One day he will have you in prison and by then don't count on me to bail you out."

"He needs to get a life," Elektra spat. "Why can't he focus on people like Mr. Fisk? Because he is a terrible DA who can't put the bad ones away and thus picking on me to make him feel better."

"Elektra," Orestez sighed. "The charges are real. You damaged Mr. Fisk's property."

"Just apologize."

"It's not a simple apology," Orestez said. "The car is under my name. The charges are directed at me."

"So? Just tell them that it was an accident."

Without another word, she walked away.

Orestez watched as rubbed his fingers.

Elektra was right. He did want throw her out of this mansion and from his family. There was no blood relation between them and Orestez saw her as a rival who is taking away a good portion of his inherited fortune, which was undeserving from his point of view. He had to admit, though, that Elektra is good looking. However, it was very obvious that she will never accept his advances. Once, he merely hinted it and she responded by choking him. He knew that Elektra wasn't someone he wants to rub in the wrong way; but at the same time, he really wanted this troublesome sister out of his life.

The troubles she brought were not cheap. The money he had to spend on legal fees and paying the press...

Orestez rubbed his forehead and wondered if he should take Elektra to the court and kick her out of the family officially. Maybe he can give her a tiny share of the fortune just so that she could walk away and no longer being a Natchios.

Not bad of an idea....but Orestez himself had some dirty laundries and he knew that Elektra could display them to the public.

_Something has to be done._

***

"Matt, I have good news for you," Karen Page, secretary of the law firm _Nelson & Murdock_, said. "Mr. Clarence, your last client paid his fee."

"Oh?" Matt Murdock, a Columbia-graduate attorney - and a blind attorney - raised an eyebrow.

"And I have some bad news as well," she added. "He paid - in Malmsey wine."

Matt nodded.

"We are losing money," Karen told him. "I understand your morals, but if we continue on like this, we will be broke."

"You are not telling me the worst part," Matt pointed out. While saying that, his best friend and partner, Foggy waltzed in.

"The worst part is that we don't have enough money to pay rent," Karen muttered. "Matt, we are going to get evicted if we don't fix this."

"We'll manage."

"How?" Foggy asked. "By drowning ourselves in the Malmsey wine?"

***

It was evening.

The room was getting dark.

Unexpectedly, Orestez found an old man sitting in his fancy sofa. Calming his nerves, Orestez asked, "Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

The old man merely chuckled. "You that spoiled rich boy, picking on my Ellie."

It took a long moment for Orestez to recognize him.

"I hope you are here to take your Ellie away then," he spat.

"That's not going to happen," the old man responded. "But I am here to guide you. There is a way to solve your problem."

"And what would that be?" Orestez asked. "Look, old man, I don't know what you are up to. Why should I trust you and your advice?"

"The name is Stick," the old man answered softly. "I want the best for my Ellie."

Orestez waited for him to continue.

"Once, I have this mentee," the old man, Stick, began.

***

The next morning, Foggy and Matt went to work. The two couldn't stop arguing. Foggy insisted that they need clients who have _real_ money while Matt stood by his ground. The two bickered back and forth - from morality and philosophy to their pitiful single status.

"You know what I wish," Foggy said. "I wish that one day, you and I, caught the attention from two beautiful women who are very, very rich. They will bring lots of money and introduce us to the richest client any attorney will find."

"Dream on," Matt laughed. "It will not happen, at least not so easily. Rich girls are not easy to live with."

As they entered their firm, Karen greeted them uneasily.

"Hi," she smiled. "We have a new client."

She led the two to the conference room.

"This is Mr. Orestez Natchios," she introduced. "The son of billionaire Hugo Natchios."

"Mr. Murdock," Orestez approached and shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He looked at him up and down; Matt certainly had his charm but Orestez did not expect him to be blind.

"Mr. Natchios, we are defense attorneys," Matt explained as he shook his hand. "We don't deal with financials and corporate laws."

"That's not why I am here," Orestez replied. "You see...I have this..."

Tried to be as calm as possible, he looked at Matt and then at Foggy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am looking for a defense lawyer," Orestez managed to say, though still stuttering.

Foggy and Matt looked at each other; then both nodded.

Maybe it was their lucky day.

Orestez took out a folder. He opened it and showed them the picture of his damaged red Porsche.

"You see this is my car, and this is the car that belonged to Vanessa Fisk, wife to Mr. Wilson Fisk," he explained. "Mr. Fisk is suing me and I am also facing charges of assault."

"Were you the driver?" Matt asked.

"No," Orestez shook his head.

"Do you know who the driver was?" Foggy asked.

"Yes," Orestez replied. "My sister, Elektra; but the car is under my name."

"Did you give her the permission to drive the car?" Foggy asked. "Or did she take it without asking you?"

"Yes," Orestez answered; then quickly changed his answer. "I mean, no."

"Either she did or she didn't," Matt said. "Look Mr. Natchios, I know you are rich but we also don't take clients who are dishonest and play games with us."

"You see," Orestez let out a sigh and went on. "My sister and I, we are not related by blood. My father adopted her from a group home out of his kind heart. Before his passing, I promised him that I will take good care of her."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

It was obvious that he didn't buy a single word of his.

"No, really," Orestez insisted. "I'm sure that it's all an accident. I can write Mr. Fisk a check with any number he wants, but I really don't want Elektra to end up in jail."

"For her sake, or the sake of your family image?" Matt asked.

Orestez didn't respond.

"Look, Mr. Murdock, I will pay you," Orestez said. "My sister and I, we just want to put this behind us. It was just an accident. No one intended to hurt anyone."

***

Matt and Foggy took the case. Not because they really wanted to, but because they really needed the money.

The case went well and Orestez got off the light. It wasn't hard, because he wasn't the driver. He got witnesses to prove that he wasn't there when the accident occurred; and he got the police report that indicates Elektra was the one responsible. Plus, Orestez's car sustained much more damage than Fisk's car. Elektra was called to take the stand, but she was a no show. As result, her driver's license was suspended.

Still, nobody ended up in jail so it was a decent ending.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Murdock," Orestez said gratefully, shaking his hand.

And he paid his fee.

The next day, Karen happily announced that they can afford the rent and Foggy did a happy dance.

***

Orestez Natchios was really a _unique_ client. To Foggy's disappointment, their firm did not get a string of rich client. Even if they did, Matt wouldn't take their case. His heart was set on fighting for justice for those who are in need. Before they knew it, the firm encountered financial shortage again.

"We can't keep on doing this," Karen pointed. "We need to keep this business float. If we can't even keep up with the rent, then we are done for."

Matt only shrugged, much to Foggy's frustration.

Before the conversation could continue, Matt sensed someone entered the firm.

And it was no one other than Orestez.

"Hi," he greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

***

Orestez warmly invited Matt and Foggy to his mansion, which they accepted. Orestez promised them that it's truly a friendly gesture; from his interaction with Matt, he knew that Matt is last person who wants to be involved with corruption and dirty money.

"I admire your righteousness, Mr. Murdock," Orestez said. "You stand firm with your sense of morality."

Matt only smiled.

"I don't want to invade your personal space, but," Orestez chuckled uneasily. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No," Matt replied.

"It's good to hear," Orestez said, gesturing at the servants. "Elektra, she's...I have to say that I'm really sorry that you don't have your sight, Mr. Murdock. But my sister is the most beautiful woman you ever seen."

"Mr. Natchios, I..."

"No, Mr. Murdock, listen to me," Orestez said. "I care for Elektra very much. I want her to live in a good and happy life. My father has already passed, and in our family tradition, she cannot marry any man without my approval. You, Mr. Murdock, are the only man whom I can give her hand to."

Foggy could not believe his ears; he nearly choked on his drinks.

"Your firm is struggling, I can tell," Orestez went on. "Our family has done business for generations and I promise you we don't deal with dirty money. From the moment I walked into your firm I sensed the financial struggles. I will take care of the estate. You will never have to pay another cent for your rent - consider this as Elektra's dowry."

"Dowry?" Foggy asked out loud. "I thought dowry is out of practice, even in Greece."

He looked at Matt, who had yet said another word.

Orestez looked around as if he were waiting for someone, probably Elektra, for her to make her appearance. But, once again, she was a no show.

Clearing his throat, he placed two invitations on the table.

"I cordially invite you to my birthday party," he said. "I would deeply appreciate it if you can come."

***

Elektra never liked parties. Though she wouldn't mind dress up to the nine, she found them pointless and meaningless. At Orestez's birthday party, she spent her time alone tasting wines. She did not speak or interact with Orestez's friends. She knew that they look down at her. In their mind, she was and would never be one of them.

Playing with her bracelets, she tapped her heels and sank into her thoughts.

She lost her driver's license, but so what? At anytime, she could simply grab the car keys and go out for a thrill drive. After all, it was suffocating in the mansion. Everyone was like living corpses without a soul.

"Excuse me," someone said to her.

Elektra didn't even bother.

"Can you show me where the wines are?"

"It's right in front of you," Elektra replied nonchalantly.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Why," Elektra laughed. "You can't see or-"

She stopped after she turned to face him. Before her eyes was a man wearing a pair of dark glasses and holding a cane.

"Oh," she felt bad for a moment. She looked at him and quickly realized that he isn't from Orestez's inner circles - from his manners and the way he dressed.

And those shoes...

She slowly pushed a bottle of wine into his hand across the counter.

"Matt Murdock," he introduced himself.

"Elektra Natchios."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!
> 
> I have to say the biggest challenge on writing fics featuring lawyers is that you have to understand the legals and proceedings.
> 
> When Foggy says, "I thought dowry is no longer in practice, even in Greece" - this is referring to Greece removed dowry from family law in 1983 through legal reforms.


	3. Chapter 3

Elektra looked at him and gave him a rather arrogant smile. _Probably, he's here to suck up to Orestez_ , she thought. But at the same time, the name sounded familiar.

Where had she heard of it?

"Murdock..." she muttered."Murdock, have we met before?"

"I don't believe we have," he replied and sat next to her. Elektra tried to look away; as hard as she tried to deny it, he was very charming.

"So what do you do, Mr. Murdock?"

"Please, call me Matt," he replied. "I'm an attorney."

Now she knew why the name sounded so familiar.

"Oh I know who you are," she said, showing hostility underneath her smile. "Thanks to you, I lost my driver's license."

"That has nothing to do with me," he said. "Your brother hired me as his defense attorney; to get him off the charges of assault. Your driver's license got suspended because you failed to show up in court."

"Don't smart mouth with me," she chuckled. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here to smart mouth with you," Matt told her. "I'm here to ask you out."

Elektra laughed out loud. "I hate to let you down, but the answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't date or like to be involved with any of my brother's friends or associates."

"Well, I'm neither," Matt said. "I _was_ his attorney. The case is done, he got off the light, and he paid his fee. I have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Then why are you here?" Elektra asked. "Orestez doesn't invite anyone unless he consider them as friends-"

"Or anyone that can be useful to him."

"You don't look so dumb," Elektra complimented.

"So is your answer _yes_?"

"Yes to what?"

"To go out with me."

"No," Elektra said, finishing her wine, and got up. "I don't like lawyers and I certainly don't have any interest to date a _blind_ lawyer. Excuse me."

She walked away from him, rolling her eyes and wondering what Orestez is up to now. He had tried to pair her up with other men before, mostly to use her as a political business card to seal the deal. However, this Matt Murdock was very different. Though charming, he didn't look so fancy. The bodyguards would neverlet any man come near her without Orestez approval.

A loud cough interrupted her thought.

Elektra turned and saw a man with blond hair almost down to his shoulders coughing with his back bent over.

"What...what is this?" He asked.

"It costs $250 each," the caterer told him.

That guy grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips. He then went to Matt and said something to him. Elektra found them an interesting duo. While Matt was good-looking and soft spoken, this friend of his was awkward and loud. She was surprised when Matt waved at her.

Wasn't he blind...or supposed to be?

"You have a great evening, Ellie," he said and gave her a smile.

 _Ellie_...

Being called by that name made her felt poison was boiling inside her.

"My name is not Ellie," she snapped. "And you will not see me again."

She walked out of the party - the exact moment the waiters lit the candles and everyone went around Orestez to sing happy birthday. Elektra hopped into a sports car and drove away. So what she didn't have a valid driver's license, or that car didn't belong to her? Whatever she wants, whatever she gets.

***

Matt was deprived of his sight; but Foggy wasn't.

He took a few good look at Elektra and found Orestez's description of her as "the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen" a bit overrated at the very least. Elektra was attractive but he wouldn't call her beautiful. Her features were too strong and Foggy certainly did not see her as Helen of Troy.

"I think her face is more likely to launch thousands of ninjas," Foggy told Matt afterwards. "Maybe you should ask Mr. Natchios if he has another sister."

"Why? You want to marry into that family too?" Matt teased.

"No!" Foggy said. "That's not what I mean. What I meant to say is that this...Elektra...she doesn't seem to be very nice. Maybe Natchios has another sister who's nicer and gentler..."

Matt said nothing.

He loosened his tie and took his cane.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked.

Matt didn't answer.

But he didn't need to; by his gesture, both Foggy and Karen guessed what is on his mind.

"Matt, wait," Karen stopped him. "You are not serious about this, aren't you?"

"You are going to go see her again?" Foggy was amazed. "But she shut you down at Natchio's party."

"We can find another way to pay the rent," Karen added. "Marrying her and becoming Mr. Natchios is not worth it."

Now Matt spoke.

"No, uh-huh, I'm not becoming Mr. Natchios," he said. "It's she who's going to be Mrs. Murdock. And yes, it will be worth it."

With that said, he was gone.

Foggy and Karen looked at each other and wondered how it will turn out.

"Foggy, be honest," Karen murmured. "You saw this Elektra, and what is your truest and the most honest opinion?"

"She reminds me of an assassin," Foggy replied. "Ever seen _Mission Impossible_? Take Paula Patton's physique and add that French woman's spirit and mindset...and that's pretty much it."

"And her brother offers to pay off the estate," Karen went on. "In exchange of Matt marrying her...You think brother is being super nice or is he trying to get rid of her?"

"Matt knows what he's doing," Foggy said. "Since college he has his way with women."

"So you are saying despite the possibility that she can be a sociopathic killer, they can work out?"

"Wanna bet?"

***

Matt received a warm welcome and reception at the Natchio's mansion.

Orestez poured him a glass of wine. They had a good chat, waiting for Elektra. They waited for more than an hour but Elektra still hadn't come down to join them. Running out of patience, Orestez asked the servants, "What is she doing now? Get her down here, right now!"

"Miss Natchios is boxing," the servants replied.

Orestez let out a sigh. He said to Matt, "Elektra is very active and she likes boxing and martial arts."

Matt smirked.

"Instead of interrupting her boxing," Matt suggested. "Would it be okay with you that I...go up there to see her?"

Orestez nodded. He didn't tell Elektra about Matt but he did see them together at his birthday party. By the way she stormed out, he knew that she had brushed him off. He was surprised that Matt came back and still wanted to pursue her.

Maybe that old man Stick did know what he is doing when he suggested him.

"Not a problem," Orestez said and led the way.

The two went to Elektra's suite.

***

The sounds of punching and kicking were loud and clear.

"Elektra!" Orestez shouted. "Mr. Murdock is here to see you!"

She stopped.

She removed her boxing gloves and couldn't believe her eyes for a moment.

He had asked her out; and she had told him no.

And now he's back.

Among the men Orestez tried to set her up with, he - Matt Murdock, a blind attorney - was the only one who returned for a second round.

Orestez looked at the two of them and excused himself.

"So, are you here to ask me out again?" Elektra asked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but my answer is still no."

"I'm not here to ask you out," Matt replied, coming closer to the punching bag, with both hand holding his cane. "I'm here to ask you to marry me."

Elektra nearly choked. "Sorry to disappoint you, my answer remains no."

"I'm going to ask you again," Matt said. "Think about your answer."

"What are we in a court room?" Elektra couldn't believe her ears. "How about this? I'll tell you the truth, nothing but the truth. I will consider it...if you win me in a fighting match."

She was _very_ confident in her fighting skills, for the right reasons.

"So help you God?" Matt threw his cane aside and removed his suit jacket.

Without a warning, she threw a punch at him.

To her shock, he dodged it very easily.

She tried again but her fists just couldn't get him.

Neither were her kicks.

She used all forms of attack and moves she knew; yet none of her them could get him.

"You are not blind," she said, in between her breaths.

Matt responded by threw away his sunglasses. His eyes were still.

"No, _you_ said that I was blind," Matt muttered. "It's complicated."

The two resumed their match. Although Elektra gained the upper hand for a moment, the table soon turned. Matt seemed to be able to detect her every move - even before she initiated them. His fighting skills were good if not great. Before she knew it, he had her pinned down on the floor.

He won.

"Hungry?" He asked. "Let's go eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt took her to a diner.

Elektra opened the big menu and hid her face behind it, as if she didn't want to look at him. The waitress came and Matt ordered water for both of them.

"With lemon please," Elektra told the waitress.

After the waitress left, she held up the menu again. It looked as if it took her forever to decide what she wants to eat. After the waitress returned, she ordered a huge entree with an appetizer and a desert.

"I'll take that," the waitress said cordially and took away the menu.

Elektra had no choice but to look at him.

"So," he said with a charming smile. "As my fiancée-"

"Wait a minute," Elektra interrupted him. "I never said that I will marry you."

"I won the match, remember?" Matt said.

"It was only the first round."

"Doesn't matter."

"I was close," Elektra said. "Besides, I said that I _will consider_ it if you win the match."

"So consider then."

The food arrived and Elektra ate as if she hadn't eaten for ages. Despite from a rich family, she didn't have any upper-class manners on the table. She ate loud and fast; one bite after another. In fact, she ate so loud that Matt barely had the chance to speak.

"That's enough," he said, taking her pie away.

She took her water and began to slurp. It was even louder than her eating.

"Stop," Matt took her water away. "Let's _consider_."

"Consider what?" Elektra asked.

"Our marriage," Matt replied.

"Why should I marry you?" Elektra asked. "What can you offer me?"

"Freedom," Matt answered. "I know that you are miserable in that gigantic mansion. The sound of your boxing...you are crying for help. You feel trapped."

"You know nothing about me," Elektra retorted. "My life is just fine. I have my own suite instead of a lowly apartment; I sleep in a comfortable bed instead of on a cheap futon."

"Then why did you total your brother's car?"

"First of all, he is _not_ my brother," Elektra said. "Second of all, it was an accident."

"Then why didn't show up in the court?" Matt questioned. "If it was all an accident then you shouldn't have any problem to take the stand."

Elektra became silent.

"This is not the first incident where you got trouble with the law," Matt continued. "Why are you doing this?"

"What I do is none of your business!" She showed anger.

"I can get you out of your misery," Matt said. "If you are married to me, you can get out of that place. You will never have to deal with Natchios and his inner circles again."

Elektra's eyes widened for a second. She looked Matt and then looked down at the empty plates.

"How did you know Orestez?" She asked.

"I handled a case for him," Matt replied. "The one involved Fisk's car."

"How long have you been an attorney?"

"For some time," Matt told her. "My partner and I, we have our own firm."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Columbia," Matt said. "I graduated with summa cum laude."

"How did you lose your sight?"

"I will tell you that after we get married."

Elektra said nothing more.

"What do you plan to do moving forward?" Matt asked. "Stay with Natchios...allowing him to use you as a bait to expand his business until he marries you off to one of his rich friends as part of a business bargain?"

Anger flared in her eyes. She swung her arms across the table to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Rule number one," he said evenly. "Do not raise your hand at me, ever."

Elektra tried to resist, but he was strong as well, if not stronger.

"Is everything okay?" The waitress asked.

"Yes," both responded in unison.

"Coffee?"

"No!"

Again, in unison.

"Check please."

***

They didn't take the taxi. Instead, they walked back to Orestez's mansion. Elektra didn't speak a word. A lot of thoughts were on her mind. From time to time, she looked at Matt - this man whom she had met only twice by far. He was a stranger but it seemed that he has a window into her soul.

She thought about her situation.

Hugo Natchios had adopted her from a group home. Yes, she was living in a mansion with lots of luxury. But, she knew, from the bottom of her heart, that she was never happy since the day she joined the Natchios' family. Hugo was a widower; his wife Christina died from giving birth to a daughter who only lived for three days. Orestez was an only child until she came along. He was nice to her when Hugo was around. However, after Hugo passed on, Orestez's attitude towards her changed significantly; and Elektra wasn't surprised either.

Matt did have one point: moving forward, how would things turn out for her if she remains with Orestez?

She sank so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realize that a car was coming at her.

Luckily, Matt grabbed her arm and stopped her.

The touch of his hand...

The car passed by.

Only then Elektra noticed that her hand was in his.

She didn't object.

For the rest of the way, Matt walked her home with her hand protectively in his. Although blind, he seemed to know the way better than her.

Maybe marrying him wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

 _He is a lawyer,_ Elektra thought. _Graduated from Columbia law school. He has his own firm._

Elektra herself never went to college. In fact, she was a high school dropout. Hugo had enrolled her into a private school, where she got expelled because of her rebellious behavior. For a moment, Elektra was thinking of the opportunities she had missed. Perhaps she could follow Matt into a new life...

Before she knew it, they were back in Orestez's mansion.

And nothing could make Orestez more relieved than seeing Elektra's hand being held by Matt. At the same time, though, he wondered how exactly did Matt get this far. All of her previous suitors were scared off by her aggressiveness. Yet, Elektra looked rather gentle and calm.

"Am I looking at my future brother-in-law?" Orestez asked.

"You have a ring?" Elektra asked Matt. Either it was her last line of defense to his courtship or it was her seeking assurance of their engagement.

Matt removed a ring from his finger and placed it on Elektra's left hand. It was his Columbia class ring.

His lips brushed her fingers.

Orestez smiled. He came to Elektra and hugged her dearly.

"I will throw you the most lavish wedding," he said to them.

"I only have one request," Matt spoke.

"And what would that be?"

"I like this to be a Catholic wedding," Matt said. "I don't mind how many guests or how big it is, but I like to wed Elektra by Catholic rites."

"That will not be a problem," Orestez told him.

***

"Foggy!" Karen Page ran into Foggy's office and closed the door. "I...I think Matt may be serious on marrying that rich Natchios girl!"

"You think?" Foggy raised an eyebrow. "Their engagement is already official!"

"Are you kidding me?" Karen couldn't believe her ears. "Matt Murdock, got down on his knee, and proposed to a girl whom he only met briefly?"

"Whirlwind romance," Foggy replied. "And her brother is paying for the estate of our firm."

"You know Matt since college," Karen went on. "Do you see him as someone who would marry for money?"

"No," Foggy admitted. "It is out of his character."

"Then why-"

"Matt has his own reason, I guess," Foggy said. "He used his class ring as engagement ring so I guess he's pretty serious. You know Matt, he never had much money back in college. He spent almost all the money he had on that ring before graduation."

"We have to stop him," Karen said. "I did some digging, and I found these."

She showed Foggy the documents and some news report. "Matt has no idea who he is married to. Once it's done, it's done. Matt will end up stuck with her for rest of his life."

"Karen," Foggy urged. "Chances are that Matt already knows."

"So you are not going to talk to him?"

"As his law partner and best friend, I choose to stand by him," Foggy said with determination. "Matt is the last person who will allow anyone to walk over him or bully him around."

Karen bit her lips.

"When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks," Foggy replied. "And I'm the best man."

"Will you take me as a date?" Karen asked.

"Sure," Foggy replied without a hesitation.

Both of them wanted to be there for Matt; and neither really wanted to miss the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Natchios wouldn't throw a small wedding. When Orestez said that he will throw the most lavish wedding for Elektra, he wasn't joking. Of course, he wasn't doing it for Elektra really. As heir to billionaire Hugo Natchios, a wedding would also be an occasion for socializing and relationship building. The guest list wasn't short, but a handful of them couldn't make it due to such a short notice. The wedding date was set merely two weeks after Matt placed his class ring on Elektra's finger. Orestez got everyone on their feet to make this wedding happen.

He couldn't be more excited.

Once Elektra married Matt, she wouldn't be his problem anymore.

She would be out of his house and out of his life.

As for her share of the family fortune, it was used to pay for the estate of Murdock & Nelson law firm.

This, however, was not known to Elektra.

Standing before a tall mirror, Elektra looked at her reflection as the hairdresser pinned the cathedral veil into her hair. Her wedding dress was sleek, lace beaded with a small train. Her hair was half-up and half-down. For a moment, Elektra was enchanted with her reflection. Among all the occasions she had to dress up, this was the only one where she was truly happy.

At least maybe.

Her dress and veil were made from the finest lace. Looking at the ring on her left hand, it looked rather cheap. Elektra wondered if Matt was really prepared to propose on that day. Most men would spend three months of salary to purchase an engagement ring. Matt was a Columbia graduated attorney; given that Orestez hired him to legal issues, he shouldn't be a man with low-income. She was sure that he has a line of rich, powerful clients.

So why would he use this...class ring as an engagement ring?

She was about to remove that ring to take a better look before the hairdresser stopped her.

"You certainly don't want to do that, Miss Natchios," the hairdresser told her. "It brings bad luck."

Before Elektra could say anything, the door was knocked. A servant informed them that everyone is waiting. Elektra looked at her reflection one more time. She was indeed a beautiful bride.

Too bad Matt can't see it.

***

Karen was fixing Foggy's bow-tie while Foggy was sniffling.

"Foggy, are you okay?" Karen asked.

"I...I'm fine," Foggy replied. "I'm having an allergy."

"Since when?" Karen's eyes widened. "You were never allergic to anything!"

Foggy wiped his eyes. "No, I can't lie...I don't have an allergy...It's just..." He choked on his words. "My best friend Matty is getting married!"

Burying his face in Karen's shoulder, he began to sob.

"Foggy," Karen rubbed his arm. "Foggy, you have to pull yourself together." Yet, Foggy continued to cry. As he cried, Karen had some thoughts in her mind. After Foggy calmed down, Karen said to him, "Foggy, there is something that we need to do for Matt."

"What is it?"

"We have to stop him," Karen replied. "This wedding, I mean, this marriage is a big mistake. We have to talk to him."

"We can't."

"We have to," Karen insisted. "This marriage is wrong! For him and her!"

"What do you mean that it is wrong?"

"Look, you know Matt's background and financial situation," Karen began. "That girl Elektra grew up in a castle with servants surrounding her. Can you picture her living in Matt's apartment in Hell's Kitchen where she has to carry laundry downstairs and make sandwiches?"

"Oh you got a point," Foggy nodded. "Now Matt had to do her laundry and make sandwiches for her aside from bringing home the bacons."

"No!" Karen exclaimed. "What I mean is that these two won't work out together! They are too different. And her brother, I don't trust him one bit. He basically _sold_ his sister for the estate of your law firm. This is immoral and wrong!"

"But what can we do?"

"Here's the plan," Karen said. "At the altar, you are going to object."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Karen asked. "I promise you years from now Matt will thank you for that."

Foggy looked at Karen and said, "You are not picturing Matt climbing out of the window and leave the Natchios girl waiting at the altar, are you? You watch way too much soap operas. They already got their marriage certificate which means that they are legally husband and wife. If you want me to object at the altar or Matt to ditch the wedding, it will only make us look like fools."

Now Karen was silenced.

"Come on, we have a wedding to go to," Foggy said, offering Karen his arm. "We are doing this for Matt."

***

In her wedding dress, Elektra received the guests; most of them the intimate family and friends to the Natchios. She greeted Orestez with a kiss on the cheek. For the first time, she greeted him warmly; and Orestez hugged her back. This wedding would make both them happy. Elektra was excited to leave Orestez and his circles and Orestez was happy to marry her off. This would perhaps the only time when the two of them are the same side.

Elektra blushed as she looked at the piles of wedding gifts.

Her happy moment was nearly destroyed, however, after she overheard the whispers from the guests about her marriage.

_She is marrying a blind lawyer..._

_How long have they known each other?_

_Look at her ring, how much can it be?_

_A wedding two weeks after their engagement, you think they have a bun in the oven?_

One death glare from her, they immediately stopped and faked a smile.

Now Elektra remembered where she was and whom she was with.

She couldn't wait to say I do at the altar and get away from here.

***

In a limousine, Matt rode with Foggy and Karen to the wedding.

"Matt, we are so happy for you," Karen said, trying hard to smile.

Matt only nodded and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Man, I still can't believe this," Foggy wiping his eyes again. "It seems like yesterday when we became roommates at Columbia."

"Foggy," Matt said, touched. "You are my best friend, always."

"I need another tissue," Foggy said to Karen, who took out a tissue from her purse.

Soon, they arrived.

Instantly, Karen noticed someone while looking out from the limousine.

"Foggy, look!" She tapped him on the arm and pointed from the window. "Tell me who that is."

Blinking his eyes, Foggy recognized the person. "Why, it's Stewart Finney!"

"Wait, who?" Matt asked.

"Stewart Finney, I swear it is him!" Foggy said. "I thought Natchios said that they don't have any association with dirty business."

Matt took out his phone and dialed Orestez.

***

Orestez was greeting guests when his phone rang.

"This is Orestez Natchios," he answered.

"Can you tell me why Stewart Finney is at the wedding?" Matt asked over the phone.

"Oh Mr. Murdock," Orestez responded and shrugged. "Mr. Finney is an old friend of my father's. They went to college together when my father studied abroad in New York."

"Mr. Natchios, I don't want to make this hard," Matt said. "But I am not comfortable when such a man attending my wedding. My reputation as a lawyer is at stake here."

"I can understand that but Mr. Finney is found not guilty in court and the charges were dropped."

"A verdict of not guilty does not mean that he is innocent."

"Mr. Murdock, remember you said that you don't mind how big the wedding is or how many guests."

"I did say that but I never said that I don't mind _who_ the guests are."

The two went back and forth using the most polite tone as possible until Matt hung up.

"Change of plans," he told Karen and Foggy.

"I beg your pardon?" Foggy couldn't believe what he heard.

Matt tapped the window and told the driver to turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

The limousine turned around and drove away from the wedding venue. Foggy and Karen kept on looking out from the window and then back at Matt.

"Matt, are you serious man?" Foggy asked.

"You can't do this," Karen said. "Look, I admit that I am not all that positive about this wedding. But it's too late to turn back now! You proposed and she said yes. She is in a wedding dress waiting for you at the altar!"

"I am not going to get married with Stewart Finney at the wedding," Matt insisted. "I don't like how this is going. We don't want a line of corrupted clients lining up in our firm, introducing themselves as guests at my wedding! It will damage our firm's reputation."

"Ditching the wedding is not going to help your image either," Karen pointed out. "Leaving a sobbing bride at the altar, it will you look like a cold-hearted bastard! Plus, the Natchios are not the people you want to rub in the wrong way."

"Uhm...I don't think she will be a sobbing bride," Foggy said. "If Matt has a rabbit, he will come home and find it boiling!"

"I did not say that I am not going to marry her," Matt said.

Karen and Foggy looked at him confused.

"I'm only changing the venue."

***

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting. The guests chatted among themselves and checked the wedding invite. Already, it was two hours over the original time when the wedding ceremony is supposed to start. Orestez paced back and forth; he tried to call Matt but only got his voice mail. He tried to call the limousine driver, but he wasn't picking it up either.

Elektra was beyond furious.

If anyone dared to cross her right now, then that person was asking for a good beating.

Never had she ever been this humiliated.

She knew something is funny about this engagement; anyone associated with Orestez wouldn't be good for her. Since when Orestez would do anything for her that is good? If he truly wanted to torment her, then he had certainly hit the target.

"He's a blind man," someone said. "Maybe he lost his way?"

"He's in a limousine!" Orestez said in frustration.

When he turned and faced Elektra, he froze in fear. Her death glare made all his blood cells trembling. Before he could come up with an explanation, his phone rang.

And it was Matt.

"Mr. Murdock, you got some explaining to do," Orestez said. "You are marrying a Natchios and I will not tolerate anyone who humiliates my sister! Where in the world are you?"

"I'm making a simple request," Matt said over the phone. "Just bring Elektra - we are marrying at the Church of St. Agnes."

"Wait, what?"

"We will marry at the Church of St. Agnes," Matt repeated. "I am waiting for my bride."

He hung up.

"I am going to kill you," Elektra said with intimidation. "For the first time ever, I mean it literally!"

"The wedding is still on!" Orestez assured her, as his bodyguards came to stand between him and Elektra. "I promise you. Your husband-to-be, Matt Murdock, is waiting for you."

"He's here?"

"No," Orestez said. "He's at the Church of St. Agnes."

Elektra's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Come sister, let's get you married," Orestez said. "Just you and I."

Taking a deep breath, Elektra said, "Fine, I will come. I'll kill him, and then I'll kill you."

***

Inside the Church of St. Agnes, Matt spoke to Father Lantom.  The conversation went on and on. Finally, Father Lantom nodded and shook hands with him.

Afterwards, Matt patiently waited.

"You think this will work out?" Foggy whispered to Karen.

"They are here," Matt suddenly spoke. He could hear the tire screech and the intense heartbeats.

He took his position before Father Lantom.

A black car stopped before the church. Orestez climbed out; followed by Elektra. The driver and Orestez assisted Elektra with her cathedral wedding veil and her train.

"I really like her dress," Karen whispered.

"It's long and dragging on the ground," Foggy said. Karen punched him playfully in response.

"Matt, I really wish you have your sight today," Karen said to him. "She looks beautiful."

"And mad," Foggy added.

Orestez guided Elektra to take his arm. Elektra took this opportunity and gave him a painful squeeze; Orestez grimaced in pain.

He walked her towards the altar.

As Matt waited, he listened to Elektra's heartbeats.

_Anger..._

_Confusion..._

Orestez placed Elektra's hand into Matt's. Quickly, he retreated aside.

If Elektra planned to take this opportunity to hurt Matt by crushing his hand, then she had underestimated him. He was as strong as she was, or possibly stronger; and he had anticipated this move. As soon as Elektra's hand touched his, he wrapped his hand around hers and held it tightly.

Elektra, in turn, tried to wrestle her hand back, but she could barely move her arm.

Father Lantom began the ceremony and Matt crossed himself. He knelt before the altar and Elektra knelt with him. After the scripture readings, Orestez and Foggy presented the wedding rings. Matt got back on his feet and pulled Elektra up.

"Do you, Matthew Michael, take this woman to be your wife," Father Lantom asked.  "Promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. You will love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Matt replied.

"Do you, Elektra, take this man to be your husband," Father Lantom asked Elektra. "Promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. You will love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Elektra said nothing.

Father Lantom repeated his question.

Finally, after Father Lantom asked her three times, she answered in a whisper.

"I will."

Matt finally relieved his grip on her, at least somewhat.

They exchanged rings as Father Lantom blessed them as symbol of love and fidelity.

"You may kiss the bride."

***

Orestez shook hands with Matt.

"Welcome to the family," he said to Matt warmly. "But I can safely assume that you have no problem living on your own."

"If you don't mind, Elektra and I like to go home for the night," Matt said.

"That's fine with me," Orestez replied with a smile. "Oh by the way, funny I never asked, where do you live?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Elektra's luggage," Orestez said. "I need to get them to her at her new place."

Matt told Orestez his street address; Elektra didn't pay much attention until she heard the words "Hell's Kitchen".

_Wait...Hell's Kitchen?_

Orestez was a little taken aback as well. Although he had been to the firm of Nelson & Murdock, he never imagined that a Columbia-graduate attorney would _reside_ in Hell's Kitchen. All this time, Orestez thought Matt was living in a more luxurious place while working in Hell's Kitchen. But quickly, a grin came across his face.

This turned out much better than he expected.

Elektra was now where she truly belongs.

With one hand holding Elektra's, Matt received congrats from Foggy, Karen, and Father Lantom; and he thanked them warmly.

"I wish you the best man," Foggy told Matt as he hugged him. "Good luck."

The three watched as the newly-weds entered a taxi; because of Elektra's wedding dress, it took some time for her to sit in properly.

"Does she even know that Matt is living in Hell's Kitchen?" Foggy asked Karen quietly.

"Highly unlikely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the 60s and 70s, Hell's Kitchen was home to poor and working-class Irish Americans. The comic series Daredevil started in 1960s. However, as of 2016, it has been gentrified and home to Broadway actors. In this fic, I will follow the original story line where Hell's Kitchen is a poorer area.
> 
> Now, some readers may view Matt Murdock to be OOC in this chapter; my explanation is that from my perspective on Matt Murdock, he is no saint himself. When it comes to, he'd take extreme measures to accomplish his goal though his reasons may be more honorable. In the TV series "Daredevil", many viewers described the relationship between Matt/Elektra is unhealthy; and that though Elektra did love Matt, she loved her in her way. I would also say that Matt loves Elektra as well; but his way is not healthy either. 
> 
> Honestly the only "saint" from the show (to me) is Foggy.
> 
> Enough, the fic isn't done yet. More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Elektra sat in the back of the car with her new husband, Matt Murdock.

Actually, to be more precise, she was _cramped_ in the back of a cheap taxi with her now-husband, Mr. Matt Murdock, JD. For a girl who used to ride in limousine and drive sport cars, a taxi couldn't be more suffocating...and stink.

His hand was still holding hers; it was supposed to be a gesture of love but Elektra felt it was more like a handcuff, as if Matt Murdock is escorting her to her new prison. Looking out from the window, she began to feel uneasy. It didn't look like they were entering into a good or luxurious area in New York City. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and spoke to the taxi driver.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am?" The taxi driver replied while making a turn.

"Where are we heading to?"

"Hell's Kitchen."

"Is there by any chance another area in New York City also called Hell's Kitchen?" She asked.

"You drank way too much tequila on your wedding," the taxi driver laughed. New York only _has_ one area called Hell's Kitchen. How the neighborhood got its name is not exactly known; but the meaning behind that name hands down reflects the toughness and filthiness of the area. The driver looked at the Elektra from his back mirror. He too wondered if he was going to right direction. He then looked at the man next to her. He wore a pair of red-shaded sunglasses and had a cane in his hand. A few seconds later, the taxi driver recognized him.

"Mr. Murdock!" He stepped on the brake and turned around. "I didn't know...wow...you got married!"

He turned on the light and revealed himself.

"It's Tom, you handled my case," he said with full gratitude. "Thanks to you, I am not in jail for something I didn't do. I got my life back on track and I even have a job now."

"I'm happy to see that," Matt smiled.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Tom went on. "I'm...I'm just so happy for you. Hang on tight, I'm getting you home!"

***

The taxi stopped before an apartment building.

Elektra uneasily stepped out of the car. She looked around, and found everywhere dark and dirty. The brick walls were broken with ugly paints. The first words came to her mind were _urban decay_. Oh her poor wedding dress...dragging on the dirty, disgusting ground.

Tom shook hands with Matt and waived the taxi fare fee. "I wish you the best Mr. Murdock!" Then, he winked at Elektra, "You got yourself a good man!"

After the taxi was gone, Matt grabbed Elektra's arm and walked her into the apartment building. One glance at the wall, Elektra nearly vomited. Her imagination went wild. Cockroaches, rats, ants...what else could there be in Matt's apartment?

They climbed the stairs and Matt lived on the sixth floor.

They stopped before apartment 6A. Matt opened the door and carried her in - like most newly-weds when entering their new home. Much to Elektra's relief, it didn't look too bad. The apartment was spacious with large windows. But there weren't much furniture and things looked cheap.

Elektra pulled herself away from Matt and sat on the couch.

Is this her new home?

Matt went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer.

"You want one?" He offered.

"Got wine?"

"No, beer is all there is."

Elektra got up and went to the window. She tripped on something and nearly fell on her face. Only then she realized that lights weren't even turned on. Well, obviously, for a blind man like Matt it never mattered.  The window glass was blurry and foggy, like they hadn't been clean since the beginning of the time. Then, she saw a bright billboard right across from the apartment.

And no, the windows did not have curtains.

She looked down and spotted a car coming towards the building.

"They are here," she said.

"Who's here?" Matt asked.

"My luggage," Elektra replied.

She rushed out of the door and down the stairs.

Orestez's men unloaded her luggage and suitcases; they placed them right in front of the building and went back into the car.

"Wait," she stopped them. "Aren't you supposed to bring it up to the apartment?"

"You got money to pay?" One of them asked. "Mr. Natchios only paid the delivery fee, not the handling fee."

Elektra could not believe her ears. "What?"

The men drove away with seven large suitcases before her.

Cursing silently, Elektra grabbed one of the luggage and dragged it to Matt's apartment herself.

"That's all you got?" Matt asked, drinking his beer.

"No, there's more."

She left and returned with a slightly bigger one, wiping sweats from her forehead.

"There is an elevator, you know," he said.

Suddenly, Elektra stopped and said, "Wait a minute, I am the lady. Why are you sitting here and watch as I'm doing the hard work?"

"That's because, sweetheart, you never asked."

"Matthew, get your butts up and help me with my luggage!" Elektra ordered, raised her voice.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Matt replied, untying his bowtie. "You don't stand here and order me around in _my_ apartment."

"Matthew, these luggage are heavy and I have seven of them!"

"And I told you, there is an elevator," he replied. "If I were you, I'd go get them right now because if you don't, chances are they're gone by now."

Anger rose inside her.

But he was right as well.

Stumping, Elektra stormed out of the apartment and went downstairs to fetch rest of her things.

Only to find them all but gone.

***

Elektra returned to Matt's apartment. Wordlessly, she sat on the couch. She pinched herself on the arm just to see if it's all a bad dream. But no, this was reality. She got married to this lawyer and now staying in a shabby apartment in Hell's Kitchen. Her wedding...well it was another story. She got humiliated with the groom being a no-show at the altar. Orestez and his circle must have a field day on laughing and gossiping about it. She could've sworn that had not Matt held her hand so painfully that she would've objected to this marriage. The wedding was small in the middle of nowhere. They didn't even have a decent dinner afterwards. Instead, they rode a cheap taxi and settled in...here.

And five out of seven of her luggage got stolen.

Her growling stomach interrupted her thoughts.

"You got something to eat?" She asked him.

Matt went to his refrigerator and got some cold pizza.

And German beer.

Elektra looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, if you don't want them," Matt took them away.

"No, wait," Elektra said quickly. "I can-"

But the food was already in the trash.

So no food; but at least she could use a decent shower.

Elektra opened her two luggage. Luckily, one of them contained her clothing and the other one contained her bath accessories and make up. She took her silky robe and her lingerie and went to the bathroom. And she could have no other opinion on the quality of the bathroom.

It took her a long time to get out of her wedding dress. The water was hard and rough against her skin, but it was functional.

By the time she finished showering and went to the bedroom, Matt had already undressed and was ready for bed.

Her heart started to skip beats when she saw Matt without a shirt. Quickly, she looked away. She was glued at her spot when Matt came to her from behind. When he released her hair, a chill went down to her spine. But it was when he began to untie her robe she reacted.

She grabbed his hand and threw a punch back into his face.

It was not intended, really; but a natural reflex. When Orestez tried to set her up with his business friends, many of them would make such a move on her. And this would be her response. Her punch came sudden and hard, giving Orestez's friends a broken nose or blackened eye. Men's gesture - whether it was of love or harassment - was not something Elektra could understand or distinguish.

Unlike her previous suitors, Matt caught her punch.

With his hands around her wrists, he whispered against her nape, "Sweetheart, you remember what I said back in the diner? Never, raise your hand at me, _ever_!"

He picked her up, which made Elektra panic.

However, instead of throwing her onto his bed, he threw her out of his bedroom, _literally_.

Elektra was on the floor when Matt shut his bedroom door in her face.

"Matthew!" She pounded the door.

No response.

She continued the smack and pounded the door until she was utterly exhausted. With no other choice, she lied down to sleep on the couch. The lights from the billboard across the street shot right into her eyes. Elektra buried her face into the cushion and pretended she were somewhere else.

And thus was her wedding night.

She only had one word to describe it: _ill_.


	8. Chapter 8

Elektra woke up the next morning on a couch. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered what time it was. She blinked and looked around, but couldn't find a clock anywhere. Oh, right...she wasn't living at the Natchios' mansion anymore. She got married and moved to a new place. Her husband, Matt Murdock, was a blind man and certainly a clock that tells time visually would not be any useful to him. To her surprise, she found herself under a warm blanket. No wonder she had a decent sleep despite a disastrous wedding night.

She got up and went to her luggage to find something to wear.

She was about to change only then realized that she was standing in a living room with large windows without curtains. For the sake of privacy, she went into Matt's bedroom, which was adjacent to the bathroom.

Matt was already gone, which was both a relief and a disappointment to her.

She changed and went back into the living room. Her stomach was growling.

There was breakfast left on the table.

A donut and a cup of coffee.

At her current situation, she couldn't afford to be picky. Within a matter of seconds, the donut and the coffee were gone.

Elektra looked around and wondered what is there to do.

She wondered into the bedroom and found only one closet, which was already occupied by Matt's suits. The bathroom was small too. Although she only have two luggage, she need a least a dresser for her clothing and accessories. For that matter, though, she had to wait until Matt comes back.

It didn't take her long to explore Matt's apartment.

Soon, she was bored.

She thought about heading out, but Matt didn't leave her any spare key. In addition, gazing out from the window, it didn't look too safe for her to wonder out.

She looked at the bookshelf and found some books. Okay, she could read.

Well, she couldn't because it's all in Braille.

Elektra sat by the window and rubbed her head. Boy, this was like being imprisoned.

Before she knew it, her stomach was growling again. She went to the refrigerator and found it almost empty. She opened the cabinets and found them empty too. The only thing available was German beer. Elektra opened one and took a sip.

Yuck...tastes like piss.

***

"So how was...your night?" Karen asked Matt uneasily. She and Foggy were both a bit worried; and curious as well.

"It was good," Matt replied, shrugged.

Karen and Foggy looked at him and found nothing unusual or abnormal. Based on what they saw at the wedding, both had anticipated a major show-down between the two. Much to their surprise, however, it seemed like nothing happened.

"We are happy for you then," Foggy said, giving him a thumb up. "Oh by the way, we have a client waiting for us."

"Give me a second," Matt said, picking up the phone. "Hi, I like to order a medium-sized pizza please."

"Remember to tell them to add sausage as topping," Foggy reminded him.

"Actually, it's not for us," Matt clarified. "Please deliver it to Apartment 6A...yes this is Matt Murdock... "

***

Matt came home in the evening and found Elektra lying in the couch. She didn't greet him; instead she just lied there and rubbed her forehead. He folded his cane and pull off his tie.

"What's for dinner?" Elektra asked.

"Give me a minute," he said, opening the refrigerator. He found a pizza box inside, and it was empty. "Sweetie, why are you putting an empty pizza box in the frige?"

"Well, I don't know where else to put it," Elektra said. "Your trash is full. This apartment's management really stinks. No one comes to take out the trash or cleans the bathroom."

Matt let out a laugh. "Sweetheart, you are living in Hell's Kitchen. Here, we have to take out the trash ourselves."

Elektra looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Take this," Matt took the pizza box out of the refrigerator and tied up the trash bag. "And this. You are going to take out the trash."

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, you will not have dinner," Matt said, grinning.

Elektra jumped out of the couch and acted as if she wanted to strike him; but she didn't. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was didn't have any strength without food. Wordlessly, she took the trash bag and the pizza box.

"It's the fifth door on your right," Matt told her.

"Humph!" Elektra walked out of the apartment.

The fifth door on the right...she found it and opened the door. There, she saw a tall man unclogging the trash chute with a broomstick. Finally, he finished and moved out of the way.

Looking at the trash chute, Elektra was full of disgust. Still, at the current moment, she would prefer to get it done and out of the way so that she can have dinner. She opened the trash chute and threw the trash bag in; that was easy. But the pizza box, on the other hand, was another story. Elektra tried and tried but the pizza box just couldn't fit into the trash chute. Frustrated, she decided to leave it there with the chute half-open.

Before she could head back, she found that tall man standing right before her, arms crossed.

"Where in the world are you going?" He demanded.

He was one head taller than her; with dark eyes, dark hair and a G.I. haircut. He looked mean and intimidating.

"I just spent two hours unclogging that chute," he went on. "You think you can just come in here and make a mess and someone else will clean it up for you? Why don't you think for someone else for a change?"

***

By the time Elektra came back, Matt had dinner prepared on the counter.

"What took you so long?"

"Unclogging the trash chute."

And the dinner for the night - Ramen.

Elektra could hardly swallow but Matt ate heartily.

***

The next morning, Matt woke up her before heading out to the firm.

A basket of laundry was placed before her.

Elektra rubbed her eyes and then buried her face into the cushions.

"Sweetie," Matt pulled her back up. "You got laundry to do today. Get it done before dinner."

He placed a kiss on top of her head and left.

Elektra stared the door with anger; she threw a cushion against the door.

How she hated Matt bossing her around!

But it seemed that he had the upper hand.

Food.

Elektra got up and went to the refrigerator. Since Matt was using food to get her do the things he tells her to do, she was going to fight back by making meals herself. However, within seconds, she resigned in defeat. The only edible items were ketchups and German beer.

She took the laundry basket and went to the bathroom.

But there wasn't any washing machine.

Throwing down the basket, she went through every corner of the apartment.

And still no washer or dryer.

Elektra let out a sigh. She could only guess a man like Matt never bothered to purchase a washer or dyer. Looking around, she found her new home more pathetic than ever. The walls looked dirty and windows didn't have curtains. She wondered what Matt did with all his money. Maybe he saved most of them in a bank account. Perhaps he was a type of person who makes big money but being very thrifty when it comes to spending. Orestez did have some acquaintances that are like that. These individuals had billions of dollars in their bank accounts and investments but chose to live in shabby and small places and ride bicycle to work because spending any extra dime could give them a heart attack.

Turning on the water in the bathtub, she began to wash the clothes one by one with soap.

As she washed the clothes, she decided to have a serious talk with Matt. They can't go on living like this; Matt needs to let it go and start spending money on the things that they need. She assumed that Matt picked to live here due to moneysaving and convenience. But things were different now. Plus, the money she got from her share of Natchios inheritance would be more than enough to get them a luxurious apartment in a better place.

If this was her life now, then she had to do whatever she can to make it work.

And better.

***

When Matt came home, he instantly encountered a strong scent. It smelled like soap mixed with shampoo.

Elektra rested in the armchair, totally exhausted.

"The laundry is done," she muttered, voice barely came out. "You might need new soap and shampoo. I used the soap to wash the clothes, and I accidentally spilled your shampoo on them. But, they are all done."

Following the scent, Matt walked pass the couch towards the window. He found his shirts and pants hanged on a string that was tied from one side of the room to another.

It looked like Elektra hand washed his clothes.

He was quite touched but at the same time, he realized that he should've told her that the laundry room is down in the basement. Putting his cane aside, he went to Elektra and picked her up. He took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He took her hands and found them roughed up and cold. He rubbed her hands as she closed her eyes. Matt listened to her heartbeat.

It was gentle and relaxed.

He had listened to her heartbeat since the day he met her. From her heartbeat, he knew that her feelings towards him were a combination of suspicion, anger, confusion, and distrust. On their wedding night, though he did throw her out, he watched her from afar by listening to her heart. He slid the bedroom door open and found her curled up in the couch. He placed the blanket on her and stayed until her heartbeat told him that she was asleep.

Now for the first time, he sensed that Elektra began to accept him.

"I never washed clothes before," she whispered. "We need to get a washer and a dryer."

He continued to caress her hand and after a long moment, he murmured, "We don't need a washer and dryer."

"Yes, we do," Elektra said, sitting up. "I can't keep on washing clothes by hand. It's too much on my back. And it's not just your laundry, mine as well."

He took a deep breath and spoke with a straight face, "The apartment complex has a laundry room downstairs with washer and dryer. All you need is to take the laundry there and throw in a few quarters."

Immediately, he sensed the change in Elektra's heart rate.

"I'll go get your dinner," he said quickly and left the room.

Only to hear the door slammed loudly behind him.

And he could hear her sobs.

He knocked on the door and tried to talk to her.

Only ended up with pillows hitting him in the face.

That night he ended up being the one sleeping on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning.

Matt got up and headed out. He went to the diner and ordered a huge breakfast platter. He took it back to his apartment and found Elektra already up. She was trying to fix herself something. Wordlessly, Matt placed the breakfast platter on the counter. Elektra looked away.

"So," Mat tried to start a conversation, removing his red shades. "How's Mrs. Murdock this morning?"

"Cold as ice," Elektra snorted. "Now where did you get this? Is there another machine downstairs that you can get meals by throwing in a couple of coins?"

"To answer your question," Matt replied. "No."

He waited for her to say something, but she ignored him.

"I don't like your attitude," Matt said.

"If you spent all day washing the clothes by hand," Elektra spat. "Your attitude wouldn't be any better than mine."

"How can you not know that laundry rooms exist in an apartment complex?" Matt said.

Elektra gave him a glare. "When are we moving out of here?"

"We are not moving to anywhere," Matt said. "What's wrong with this place? It's nice and spacious."

"The walls are dirty," Elektra began. "There's no curtain and I have to stare at that annoying billboard day and night! The neighbors are mean! There's only one bathroom and one bedroom. I want my own room!"

"Sweetie, we are married," Matt reminded her. "Married couples share a bedroom."

"My father had his own suite," Elektra told him. "Even back when his wife was alive."

"You are not a billionaire's daughter anymore," Matt said. "You are my wife. You are Mrs. Matthew Michael Murdock."

"It's Natchios-Murdock," Elektra corrected him.

"We'll discuss that later," Matt said, heading to the door. "Eat your breakfast. When I come back, I like to see a happy Mrs. Murdock."

After he was gone, Elektra fished out a credit card. Finally, her lips curved into a smile as she traced the name printed on it: Matthew M. Murdock.

A happy Mrs. Murdock...

Oh she knew a way to make herself _really_ happy.

***

At the firm, Matt fixed himself a cup of coffee as Karen approached him.

"Matt, can I have a word with you?"

"Shoot."

"Mr. Natchios called," Karen said. "He likes to schedule a time to come in, you know, for the estate of this firm."

She seemed to have a hard time saying it out loud.

"We have time today."

"Matt, are you okay with this?" Karen asked uneasily. "I don't know you as well as Foggy, but it isn't like you..."

"Marry for money?"

Karen looked down. "Yeah."

"First, I am not marrying for money," Matt told her. "Elektra is important to me, and this firm is important to me."

"But you only know her-"

"Karen, when's the last time you are in a serious relationship?"

That got to Karen.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't..."

Before she could say anything more, Matt's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Mr. Matthew Murdock?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi, I'm calling from Chase," the caller told him. "We have discovered that a purchase of $2,500 has been made earlier today on your credit card."

"What?" Matt immediately reached for his wallet.

And he discovered that his credit card was gone.

"Where is this purchase made from?" He asked a few more questions and hung up. He turned to Karen and said, "Schedule the meeting with Natchios next week. I got to go."

***

"Alright, so it's four set of satin curtains," the boutique store manager calculated the price. "You like it in Burgundy, am I correct?"

"Oh yes," Elektra nodded. "I also want matching sofa coverage. And this lamp..."

"Good eyes," the store manager complimented. "It will look good next to the sofa."

Elektra looked around and honestly, she would've bought everything in the store. Unfortunately, Matt's credit card had a monthly limit that was much smaller than her brother's.

"That should be a total of $2,500. Now would you like special delivery?" The manager asked. "It's only additional of $100."

"Sure."

"Home address please?"

That got to Elektra. Truthfully, she did not remember the actual address to Matt's apartment. All she knew was that it is located in Hell's Kitchen.

"Would the address on the credit card work?"

"I guess," Elektra shrugged.

"If you use that address, it will be delivered to _Nelson & Murdock_," a stern voice said behind her.

Elektra turned and saw Matt standing right before her. By the way he held his cane and by his posture, she knew that he's pissed.

"Oh hi Matthew," she greeted, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Can you tell me what is this all about?" He asked evenly, not raising his voice.

"We need curtains in our apartment," Elektra explained as matter of fact. "I can't stand that annoying billboard any longer, so I'm getting some curtains."

Matt came closer to her and lowered his voice. "You have no right to take my credit card without asking and spent a fortune without my permission!"

"For your information, we are married. Legally what's yours is mine." Her tone showed anger as well. "You have to consider about others. It isn't just you who's living in that apartment of yours anymore. That billboard doesn't bother you, but I am not blind and it annoyed the hell out of me!"

"If you want curtains, fine," Matt said, his anger toned down a little. "Then buy affordable ones. There is no need to spend this much of money." He went to the manager and told him, "We like to cancel this purchase please."

"No!" Elektra stepped right between him and the manager. "Let me have a word with my husband." She turned to Matt and went on, "I like these curtains and I like the colors. They make me happy and you are the one who said that you want a happy Mrs. Murdock."

"Well, _Mr. Murdock_ does not want to spend a dime on luxury," Matt said. "I like the way I live. I like my old futons. And shall I remind you, I am the one who work for the money-"

"Which you need to spend," Elektra interrupted him. "You can't just save them in your bank account until the day you die! We need better things that make our living comfortable! Now, I like these curtains and I love the colors. I want them and we are buying them."

"And I say no!" Matt insisted. "I don't like the color and I don't like the design."

"Matt, how can you say that if you can't even see it?"

"I don't like the color means that I don't like the color, whether I can see it or not," Matt stood his ground. "And we are not buying it because I don't like it."

The two bickered back and forth with the store manager awkwardly looking at them.

"You think you are the center of this universe and you can get whatever you want and not think of the consequences!"

"Oh don't think you are any better!" Elektra spat. "You are the meanest and the most cold-blooded animal! You starved me on our wedding night! You made me hand wash your clothes in cold water! You made me take out the trash and thanks to you I got yelled by a murderous neighbor! You think you are a saint? I can see horns on your head! You are a devil! A devil from Hell's Kitchen!"

"How about this?" The manager suggested. "I'll put these on hold and once you came to an agreement, we can process the purchase then."

"Forget that," Matt told him. "We are not buying anything. All we need are things that are functional."

"No, we are buying-"

"You think money grow on trees?" Matt asked her, raising his voice. "You work for your money and you have to spend it on the things that are worthy of it. We have rent to pay and that annoy billboard is what's keeping the rent from skyrocketing! We need to pay for our food and I have to make sure that every day something is available for you to eat on our counter! You don't just eat and sleep. And there are other things, like taxi fare and metro tickets! Every time you live and breathe, it costs something! These curtains...the money you spent...it's enough for one month of our welfare!"

He was so excited that he swung his arms and knocked the manager's calculator off the counter.

Elektra spoke no more.

She took a deep breath and threw the curtains on the ground.

The manager watched as she stormed out of the store. He looked at Matt, who picked up the curtains and the calculator. Quietly, Matt told the manager to process the purchase and gave him his address.

***

Elektra rushed down the street. She had no idea where she was going. But she did know that she was embarrassed and humiliated at the boutique store. No one had yelled at her like that, ever.

And she found Matt quite scary.

When he's mad.

 _I am married to a devil,_ she thought.

On top of that, for the first time in her life, she saw herself as low and pathetic. Since she entered Natchios' household, she took everything for granted. She spent most of her energy battling Orestez, especially after her foster father's death. Only now she realized that she was a woman without a job or college degree; in other words, she had nothing to support herself. Even if she wants to leave Matt, where can she go?

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts and frustration that she didn't pay attention to the sidewalk.

She tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Are you all right?" An old man offered his hand.

Elektra shook her head and pulled herself up. She found her knee scratched and her ankle twisted.

She tried to walk but couldn't.

Before she could lose her balance, Matt came to her side and lifted her up in his arms. He called a taxi and took her back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I promised some readers that something romantic will happen in this chapter but I guess it has to be in the next chapter.
> 
> Comment please :)
> 
> PS out of curiosity, what do you think of the way Matt treating Elektra?


	10. Chapter 10

Matt carefully placed Elektra on the couch. He went to his room and changed into a comfortable grey shirt and sweatpants and grabbed his first-aid kit.

She didn't just hurt her ankle and knee. She also got cuts on her arms and a bruise on her chin. Silently, she rested on the couch and allowed Matt to clean her cuts.

"This will sting," he warned.

Elektra groaned as Matt cleaned and bandaged her scrapped knee. Ice pad was placed against her ankle. He pressed a towel against the cut on her arm.

"Here, put pressure on this," Matt said to her.

Holding the towel against her arm, Elektra did not speak a word. She quietly absorbed the pain from her legs, arm, and chin. Perhaps she was hoping that the physical pain can help her stop thinking about what happened earlier. Matt sat in an armchair nearby, waiting for her to speak to him.  

"Say something," he urged.

But Elektra continued to ignore him.

Letting out a sigh, Matt dialed Foggy and told him that he needed to stay at home for a day. He went on talking to his law partner as Elektra buried her face into the cushions. Matt hung up and went to the couch. He picked up her feet and carefully sat with them on his lap. Gently, he caressed her ankle.

"Don't try to act like a saint," Elektra finally muttered. "I know who you really are."

Matt raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"A devil," Elektra went on. "A devil from Hell's Kitchen."

"That's...that's an interesting way to describe your husband," Matt chuckled.

"You really embarrassed me!" Elektra raised her voice. "Everyone was looking at you! You swung your arms like a madman and your eyes red and bulgy. I wish I had video-recorded it so you can look at it yourself!"

"First, there was only you, me, and that old store manager," Matt replied. "He has probably seen many things in his life so I'm sure it's nothing extraordinary. Second, even if you did video-recorded it, I won't be able to see it because...you know...I can't see."

She was alerted for a second. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That store manager is an old man?" She asked. "You can't know that because you can't see."

"By the way he speaks," he told her. _And by his heart rate._

That he would explain to her later.

"Don't think you can get away with it," Elektra changed back to the subject. "You will pay for what you did."

"What are you going to do?" Matt was more amused.

"I'm going to tie you on the rooftop with a chain," Elektra said as matter-of-factly. "I will leave you there exposed to the cold wind and bird drops."

Matt laughed at that. "I can set myself free."

"No, you can't."

"Oh yes I can," Matt said with pride. "And what are you going to tie me against?"

"A chimney."

"Then you can be the chimney," Matt teased.

"What?"

"Sweetie, you said that you want to tie me up gains the chimney with a chain-"

"I did."

"But in your heart, you want to be that chimney."

"Never!" Elektra insisted. "I am the assassin. I am going to kill the Devil."

"With what?"

"My sais," Elektra replied. "I'm going to stab you in the heart."

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because _you_ are my heart."

"I thought you said that I'm the chimney!"

'Ha! See, you admit it!" Matt laughed as he rubbed her shins. "You want to be that chimney! You want to tie me up against that chimney in a chain means that you want to wrap a chain around us to keep us together. If you use a...a sai...to stab me in the heart, then you would be stabbing yourself."

"Stop playing Sigmund Freud," Elektra sniffled. "You act as if you have a window to my soul, but you don't." She tried not to cry, but tears filled her eyes.

"Come here," Matt gently set her feet off his lap to turn her. He had her head rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Elektra wanted to resist, but once his arms were around her, her limps mellowed. Her body melted by the warmth of his body. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her guards up. She sobbed against his chest.

"I want a divorce," she muttered between her breaths.

"Okay," he murmured after a long silence; his hand that stroked her arm tightened around her shoulder. "You need to get a lawyer, because I will never agree to that."

"I'll hire you then," Elektra said, wiping her tears.

"What?" Matt laughed out loud. "Let me get this straight: you are hiring _me_ to represent you in court to divorce _me_?"

"You are the only lawyer I know," she said. "I don't have any other choice. I can hire that law partner of yours, but I don't even know what his name is."

"Fine, then Mrs. Murdock, what are you not satisfied with your husband?"

"He's mean," Elektra replied. "He's scary. He treats me like a servant. He makes me sleep on the couch on my wedding night. He threw me out of the bedroom which literally is an assault."

"Now why did he throw you out of the bedroom?"

"Well..." Elektra found herself tongue tied.

"What happened in the bedroom before he threw you out?"

"I...I don't remember," she replied slowly.

"I'm going to ask you again." He stroked her hair. "Think about your answer. What did you do before he threw you out?"

"I took a shower and changed into my robe over...my lingerie...and without a warning he came behind me...to do inappropriate things. As result, I _sort o_ f threw a punch into his face."

"Without a warning?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "You are absolutely sure that moment you threw a fist at him that you didn't expect that he was standing behind you?"

Elektra closed her eyes and reminisced that night.

Yes, she knew Matt was standing behind her. He even released her hair.

"Can we talk about another incident?" She asked.

"We can."

"The morning after my wedding night, he left without saying goodbye and only left me a donut and a coffee for rest of the day."

"Just a donut and a coffee? Nothing else?"

"He did order me a pizza afterwards but he forgot to order the drinks. The pizza made my mouth dry and I was very thirsty."

"There's beer."

"But it tastes like piss," Elektra whined. "Then he came back and made me take out the trash."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I got yelled at by a very large, mean guy at the trash chute," she told him. "He looks like a serial killer."

"Did you tell your husband about that?"

"I did!"

"You didn't," Matt said. "You told me that you were unclogging the trash chute. You certainly didn't mention a mean neighbor!"

"I told you a couple days afterwards that we need to move out of here because the neighbors are mean!"

"That's too general! You should've been more specific!"

"Okay, let's use another incident! You made me wash clothes by hand!"

"I did not," Matt defended himself. "I said you have laundry to do and there is a laundry room downstairs!"

"Which you failed to tell me!"

"How can you not know that apartment complex has a laundry room?" Matt questioned. "I'm going to tell you, 99% of the population in New York City will take my side."

"Fine, let's talk about another incident," Elektra said. "You yelled at me at the boutique store!"

"After you took my credit card without my permission!"

"I'm your wife and I have every right-"

"No you don't," Matt said evenly. "Your name is not on it which means you can't use it without my permission. The amount of money you were about to spent is enough for me to call the police and throw you in jail."

"Matthew Murdock! You are supposed to be my lawyer! How come you are not on my side?"

"Because the man you want to divorce is me, myself, and I!" Matt tried to hold down his laughs. "Mrs. Murdock, if you want my legal advice, I kindly suggest that you stay with this Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you bring this case to the court, then you are going to make yourself a laughingstock of New York City!" Matt told her. "No court in this country would want to waste their time and money on this case. Chances are the judge will tell you to get some counseling and work things out!"

"Oh don't think I'm that easy to manipulate!" Elektra scolded. "I know I don't have a law degree, but I am not simple. I'm going to let the entire city know how you abused me and I am going to take everything that's yours - which includes your house, car, and money and leave you nothing!"

"First of all, I don't have a car or a house," Matt told her. "Second of all, if we were to divorce, all you get is one fifth of a box of avocados."

"A fifth of a box?"

"You bet," Matt said. "A box of avocado from my latest client as her payment for my legal service. Karen gets 20% of it for her duties as legal assistant; which left 80%, evenly divided between Foggy and I. Now we never had a prenuptial agreement which means we split the remaining avocados evenly. That leaves you 20% of it, which equals one-fifth." Matt began to smirk. "You can carry that one-fifth box of avocados back to the Natchios mansion and enjoy avocados with Orestez." He paused and then added, "Or, you can stay here and eat avocados with me. You can have my entire share, and I'd be happy to cut it as you eat it."

Elektra looked at him in her tear-stained face and muttered, "Matthew, I'm going to kill you."

"I take that as 'you are going to kiss me'."

"No, I am going to kill you," she repeated with determination. "And I am taking all your avocados."

"I take that as you...," he shrugged, waiting for her next move. "You know..."

Without a warning, she launched at him. At first, Matt thought that she is going to strike him.

But instead, she grabbed him and kissed him.

Hard.

And he kissed her back.

As they deepened the kiss, his hand went to her back and unzipped her dress. She slipped her hand under his shirt as her lips traveled to his neck.

"Bed?" He whispered against her skin.

"No," she replied, caressing his muscular torso. "It's too early for bed. It's still day time."

"No, it's night," he said, kissing her ear. "The moon is shining in the sky."

"What?" Elektra pulled away. "Matthew, it's afternoon and the sun is bright and shine!"

Only then she realized what he meant.

She began to laugh; laughing at her own silliness.

Matt tipped her on the nose and pulled her back into his arms. She, too, wrapped her arms around him.

"It's night," she murmured against his shoulder. "And dark."

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

A trail of clothing was left on the floor.

Elektra was in bed, with Matt embracing her from behind in a spooning position. She giggled as Matt showered her with kisses. "Enough," she purred, trying to push him away. He stopped kissing her, pulling her towards him and holding her against his chest. She noticed his scars and traced them with her fingertips.

"How did you get these?" She asked.

"I'm a blind man," he replied. "I run into things."

"Really?" She didn't buy it at all.

He let out a sigh and told her, "I grew up in Hell's Kitchen and it's a tough neighborhood. My father was a boxer; he taught me to study instead of fighting. He wanted a better life for me, but like him, I have a fighting spirit in me. My grandmother once said 'be careful of the Murdock boys, they got the devil in them.'"

"Your father," Elektra asked gently. "Where is he now?"

"He died," Matt replied. "When I was ten."

"Sorry," she muttered. "I wish I can remember my father. My real father, I mean."

Not Hugo Natchios.

Her birth father, whose image was not even a blur.

In fact, she wasn't even sure if he is dead or alive.

Not wanting to dwell on this subject, she whispered, "Matthew, this place..."

"We are not going anywhere," he insisted. "Hell's Kitchen is my home and neighborhood. Now it's your home too. This apartment is big enough for you and me."

"Fine," Elektra decided to let it go. Because by now, she realized nothing will change his mind. "You can stay here and I'll find a place. It can be our official apartment and you can swing by whenever you like-"

"Sweetie, no," Matt brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "I don't want us separated. I don't even want to hear it. Remember our wedding vows - we stay together and to be true to each other in good times and bad; in sick and health. We are staying here, together. We can cry, we can laugh, and we can even trash this place. But we will work things out. Every morning, I want to wake up besides you. Before I go to sleep, you are the one whom I want to say good night to." He joined hands with her and added, "You really hurt me today."

"What?"

"When you said that d-word."

Elektra let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I called you a devil."

"No," he shook his head. "When you asked me for a divorce."

"Matthew, people get divorce all the time," Elektra explained. "Orestez got his sixth divorce last month. He and his divorce lawyer are like best friends. Whenever he wants it, he just dials his lawyer and it was taken care of."

"Orestez isn't much older than you, is he?"

"He's 35."

"Six divorces," Matthew muttered. "I assume he signed a prenuptial agreement every time he got married or else his fortune will be gone before he knew it."

"You were telling me that if we were to...you know...the judge will dismiss it and the court will not hear it," Elektra said. "But Orestez never ran into such a problem. His lawyer is always very happy to help him."

"Because that's how his attorney earns money," Matt explained. "The more often he divorces, the more money his attorney makes. Now, if his attorney were not that money-hungry, he'd tell him to stop."

Elektra stroked his face. She began to understand why she was attracted to his marriage proposal in the first place. Orestez and his inner circle were vain, self-centered, and untrustworthy. But Matt was different.

"You still haven't told me how you lost your sight," she murmured, tracing his eyes. "I wish you have seen me in my wedding dress."

"It's complicated," Matt replied; it was the same answer he gave her when she first asked about his blindness. "But I knew that I married the most beautiful bride."

She buried her face into his neck and rolled on top of him.

Caressing his muscles, she whispered, "We can stay here, but we can furnish this place too. We can paint-"

"Sweetie, no," Matt interrupted. "This place is fine as it is."

"Well, we can make more rooms. Plus, we need a TV screen and-"

"Sweetheart."

By the tone of his voice, Elektra knew he will not hear it.

"How is this going to work?" She asked. "You and me...We want different things and we see things in different ways."

"We will work it out," he replied. "Not now. But we'll find a way."

***

The next morning, Elektra woke up and found the other side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes and saw Matt struggling with his tie. She got out of the bed and went to him.

"Here," she adjusted his tie and fixed his collar.

"Thanks."

She watched as he put on his suit jacket and said, "Have a great day in court."

He pulled her into his arms and the two held each other for a while. Elektra discovered how much she liked to be in his arms.

"I really have to go," Matt said, releasing her. She gave him a kiss and handed him his cane.

Before he walked out of the apartment, he left her a spare key and a card.

"Don't overspend," he warned.

***

After Matt left, Elektra left the apartment as well. She called a taxi and headed to the bank. She wanted to clarify the amount of money transferred under her name from her Natchios inheritance. She could understand that it would not be a large share of the Natchios fortune. Still, the money would be enough for them to refurnish the apartment and make their lives better.

She planned to get a bank statement and go over the numbers with Matt after he comes back from work. The money will be under her name only; she would name Matt as the beneficiary if anything were to happen to her. As for the time being, however, the money would hers and hers alone. She could only imagine that once Matt got control over the money then all of it would end up in his savings account with most of it left untouched. She would show Matt how they do have enough money to add some furniture and other functional things that she would need such as a TV. Matt was blind but she wasn't.

She got out of the taxi and went into the bank.

That caught attention from another car.

That car quickly parked and the driver stepped out.

He went after her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Elektra quickly shoved him away.

"What are you-"

She was a bit stunned at first and but then, she managed to make a smile. "Orestez, it's good to see you again."

"Oh Elektra," Orestez hugged her. "My poor sister!"

Elektra found it embarrassing.

"Stop being so melodramatic!" She scolded. "What are you doing here?"

He took her hands in his. "I heard about your...situation! I have to say I'm so sorry and I am so stupid! How can I not get to know the real Matthew Murdock when I set you up with him? Thank goodness nothing has transacted yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sister, let's go have a drink," Orestez went on. "You and I."

Elektra hesitated. She didn't trust Orestez; she never did and never will. Still, something was up in the air and Elektra felt that she needed to find out.

She nodded and followed Orestez into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please.
> 
> So far only 95 fics on "Daredevil" fandoms are centered on Matt/Elektra. We need more of these. If you like, don't hesitate to shoot me a prompt on Tumblr :)


	12. Chapter 12

Nelson & Murdock won another case; and it was not an easy one either. Thanks to Foggy's preparation and Karen's support, and particularly to Matt's outstanding closing, the case was won against all odds. The three - Matt, Foggy, and Karen - walked out of the court victoriously. At the same time, though, Foggy and Karen noticed the change in Matt's demeanor.

He could not stop smiling, for one.

And during the trial, he was much more open to Foggy's suggestions. 

Foggy gave Karen a look, and then tapped Matt on the arm. "Wanna go grab a drink at Josie's? My treat."

"Sure," Matt replied without hesitation. 

The three went to Josie's Bar and Foggy opened a tab.

"So Matt," Karen began.

"Yes, Karen?" 

"You are...you are a bit different today," Karen said a bit uneasily.

"Different as..."

"In a good way," Foggy interjected. "Man, your closing...it's the best I ever seen!"

"And you are smiling to the whole time," Karen added. "You are so...relaxed."

"Anything going on?" Foggy asked.

"He got married - that's why!" Josie pointed out as she had their drinks prepared. "Oh look at him! He has a face of a happily married man!"

Matt was startled to hear that from Josie. "Oh now even you know it."

"Of course!" Josie laughed. "In this city, nothing is a secret. My friend John stopped by earlier today and he told me about the curtain incident."

Matt blushed. "Oh."

He could only guess that "John" is the manager of that boutique store where Elektra tried to purchase the burgundy curtains. 

"John told me despite how angry you were, you still processed the purchase," Josie went on. "If I were to spent that much of money in one day, my husband would kill me for sure. You were hard on her, but you do love her."

Matt uncomfortably waved his hand and Josie took the hint. She moved away to help other customers.

Foggy and Karen felt a bit awkward. Both were more than curious on how the relationship between Matt and Elektra is turning out. Yet, they realized that they had to respect Matt's privacy; for his personal life at home isn't their business. Still, both were amazed that Matt's marriage seemed to turned out well even though it all started with fights and hostility.

"Another drink?" Foggy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Matt replied, checking his watch. "I can't stay too late though."

Because of Elektra, of course.

After a couple of more drinks, Matt thanked Foggy for the treat.

"You saw the movie  _The Lion King_?" Foggy asked Karen, after Matt was gone.

"Yeah."

"You and me, we are like Timon and Pumbaa," Foggy said. 

"Timon and Pumbaa?"

"I can see what's happening," Foggy sang the lines playfully. "And you don't have a clue. They've fall in love and here's the bottom line...our trio's down to two."

"And if he fell in love with her," Karen added. "It can be assumed..."

"His time with us are history."

"In short our pal is doomed!" Both finished the line.

And burst out in laughter. 

They were laughing at their silliness. And they had to admit, Matt sure knows what he's doing when he married Elektra. They, too, were a little jealous of Matt's marital bliss. Looking at each other, they wondered if one day this can fall unto them as well. 

***

Matt came home and found Elektra waiting for him.

"I made you a sandwich," she said to him.

"And I brought you a flower," he handed her a rose.

"A rose?" Elektra made a face. "I don't like roses."

"What do you like then?"

"Orchids," she said. "I love orchids."

"Then pretend it's orchid."

Elektra played with the rose as Matt ate the sandwich. "So how did it go in court?"

"We won," he told her in pride.

"Tell me," she muttered. "What's the case about?"

He put down his half-finished sandwich and went to turn the light off. The apartment became dark with the lights from billboard across from the window. Matt removed his tie and his suit jacket and sat in the couch. He gestured Elektra to come to him. With the rose in her hand, Elektra came to the couch and sat next to him. He pulled her into his arm and stroked her hair.

"How did you know the light was on?" She asked.

"Temperature," he replied. "I can't see but I can feel. The particles of sound, light, air..."

"You are going to tell me about the case?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "It was a woman and her child was found dead. She was on trial for murder. She wasn't very cooperative."

"But is she innocent?"

"She is," Matt replied. "The real killer is someone close to her."

"Did she knowingly take the hit?"

"Probably," Matt said. "But the court found her not guilty."

Elektra took a deep breath. "Why did you take her case?"

"Because she's innocent," Matt told her. "When my father was killed, justice was never served. It still hasn't. You'd think this country has the best justice system, it doesn't. There are people who are behind bars for what they did; and there are people are in jail because they can't afford a good lawyer."

Elektra spoke no more. She played the rose and started to pluck the petals.

_ He loves me. _

_ He loves me not. _

By the way he held her and the sincerity of his tone, she couldn't convince herself that he does not have any true feeling towards her. Still, the conversation between her and Orestez plagued her mind.

***

When she ran into Orestez at the bank, he invited her to have a drink with him. He brought her to a fancy restaurant and ordered her favorite drinks. Instantly, she knew he was up to something.

Orestez was never this nice to her.

"I am so sorry about your situation," he said. "I should've known Matt Murdock better before I let you wed him."

"What are you talking about?" Elektra asked.

"John told me about what happened at his boutique store," Orestez told her. "Those boys growing up on the street of Brooklyn...they are not people you want to mess with."

"You know each other?" Elektra asked, referring to the boutique store manager.

"Oh yes," Orestez replied. "John knows everyone in the city. And he told me how he screamed and yelled at you right in front of him. He literally told me that he was _this close_   from hitting you."

"You don't know the whole story," Elektra said, defending Matt. "John needs to get a life. Gossiping around at his age."

"I care for you, sister," Orestez insisted. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I do. I also want you to understand that it's hard for me to keep this family together and managing father's business."

Elektra folded her arms. "Okay, brother. What did you screw up this time?"

It took a long time before Orestez finally spill the beans. "My last divorce...it did not turn out as I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"She was sleeping with someone," he went on painfully, wiping tears. 

"Oh I am so surprised," Elektra said unsympathetically.

"She was sleeping with my divorce lawyer," he said, on the verge of crying. "As result, she is taking away half of my properties!"

"Oh," Elektra was rather amused, recalling what Matt had said earlier.

Had his attorney had some morality, if any, then he would've told Orestez to knock it off.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come home," Orestez said, begging. "Leave Murdock and come home."

"So that I won't walk away with my share of heritage?" Elektra asked. "Let me tell you something, Orestez, I am not leaving Matt. I love him and he loves me. I am happy with him in his apartment in Hell's Kitchen."

"Elektra, don't be silly," Orestez said evenly. "Murdock doesn't love you."

"You don't know him," Elektra said. "Let me tell you about that incident at the boutique store. He did yell, but he also taught to see and understand the value of money and the right way of living! This is something that neither you or father had taught me, ever. Matt is helping me to become a better person!"

"Murdock only married you for the money!"

"Anyone who weds you or me has at least some intention for money," Elektra said. "At least Matt cares for me. He is not vain or selfish like you and the so-called friends from your inner circle."

"Murdock married you out of desperation!" Orestez raised his voice. "You think he's well-off attorney? Have you even been to his firm? The furniture are poor quality and their kitchen is a total mess! Him and his partner are known for doing charity works for the poorest clients. He could barely keep his life afloat let alone supporting you! The only reason he agreed to marry you is to pay off the estate of his firm!"

These words hit Elektra like bullets. 

Despite her distrust towards Orestez, suddenly it all made sense to her. 

No wonder Matt was against the idea of moving out or buying the curtains. It was not that he is being stingy; it was because he truly did not that much of money, if any. He offered her left over pizza on their wedding night was probably because that was the only thing edible he had that night. The German beer, the old futon, Ramen...

"But you agreed to it, it seems," Elektra said bitterly. "You can just sit there and talk bad things about Matt. Yet, you are the one who agreed to his terms."

"Which I regret," Orestez said. "Elektra, come home. We can take care of this mess. You and Murdock only married for how long?"

"Longer than your shortest marriage."

"Get an annulment," he went on. "This is for your good and his. You two are very different people. You are not going to accept a life living his way."

"And I should live it your way? Coming home with you and you will fine me another suitor for your financial sake sooner or later?"

"At least you can live in a mansion again," Orestez reminded her. "Living like a Natchios. Murdock doesn't love you, he's only doing this to keep his firm alive."

***

Now here she was, resting Matt's arms, and played with the rose. 

Matt was very different from Orestez. Whether he was nice or mean, he was honest. She had a hard time to believe that his touch, his kiss, and his arms around her were all an act. Matt actually had never said the words "I love you" but Elektra felt that he didn't need to. 

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked, kissing her forehead. 

"I...I ran into Orestez today," she said gently.

"Oh?"

"He is inviting us to a party," she said.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I will talk to you and see if you like to come," Elektra said. "I can't be there without you."

"I thought you don't like to be around Orestez and his inner circles."

"It'd be good for you and your firm," Elektra said. "You can get clients-"

"Sweetie, I only defend people who are innocent."

"Matthew, I think we should go," Elektra said. "Just this once. Will you go, for me?"

At that exact moment, her finger was pricked by the rose's thorn. Matt took her hand and kissed her fingertip as she waited for his response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!
> 
> The lines sang playfully by Foggy and Karen are from the film "The Lion King"; it's the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Timon and Pumbaa's version. In the movie, the song ended with the two crying together knowing that Simba will choose to be with Nala instead of two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

A limousine stopped in front of Matt's apartment complex.

With a fancy black coat over her dress, Elektra climbed into the limousine with Matt. By the way he held his cane, she knew that he is not comfortable.

"We'll be fine," she assured him. "Take this as an opportunity for free booze after work."

"Orestez never called, has he?" Matt asked her. "After our wedding."

"I don't have a cell phone," Elektra said. "You don't have a land line either."

"That's funny," he chuckled.

She let out a sigh. "We'll go and have some fun. The party starts at eight. It will be over before you know it."

"It's only two," Matt said.

"What?" Elektra laughed. "Matthew, it's getting dark out there and I am very sure that it's around 7:30."

"I say it's two."

"Fine, it's two o'clock then," she said. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes, it does."

***

The limousine pulled up before a fancy hotel. They went into the hotel and walked up the stairs to the ballroom where the party was reserved. On the way, Matt stopped at least five times to fix his tie.

"Here, let me," Elektra muttered and adjusted his tie.

"You like my stupid tie now?" Matt asked.

"I _love_ your stupid tie now," she teased.

He leaned closer to kiss her, but Elektra stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I...I...," she stuttered. "I'm not too comfortable to kiss you in the public."

"Sweetie, we are married," Matt laughed gently. "There's nothing to be uncomfortable about."

He leaned closer but she was still reluctant.

"Sweetheart, if you are not going to kiss me, then we are heading back," Matt said determinedly and was about to turn around.

"Wait," Elektra stopped him and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "Come, let's get some drinks. I'm thirsty."

She removed her coat, revealed her beautiful burgundy dress. She placed her hand into Matt's arm and the two joined Orestez's party. A band was playing music and drinks were served. Elektra recognized most of Orestez's friends and business partners; and she immediately remembered how much she dislikes being around them. Their smiles were false; and most of them had an attitude. Every nice word they spoke was part of an agenda. In the past, she used alcohol to make her forget where she was. But now she had Matt with her, who felt the same way about Orestez's party and his inner circle.

"Ms. Natchios, good evening," a middle-aged Japanese man greeted her.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Murdock," Matt corrected him evenly.

The Japanese man ignored Matt and spoke to Elektra. "I heard so much about you from your brother. Now, if this gentleman doesn't mind, I like to be your first kisser this evening." He took her left hand and placed a kiss on it. Then he added, "In Japanese tradition, if a man marries up, he takes her name."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is United States of America," Matt said, with his arm around Elektra's waist protectively.

Elektra gave the Japanese man a smile and he gave her a nod.

After he walked away, Matt leaned closer to her and whispered, "Orestez is up to something."

"I wouldn't be surprised," she agreed. "This party brings back memories. Let's head to the bar."

"You're thirsty?"

"Yes, and it's also where we first met."

Indeed, it was the same place where Orestez held his birthday party where Matt and Foggy where invited.

Before they could get to the bar, Orestez came to them. He gave Elektra a hug and a kiss; but no handshake with Matt.

"Sister, can I have a moment?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied. She turned to Matt, who gave her a nod.

Orestez gave her a smile. "How do you find Mr. Hirochi?"

"The Japanese man whom I just met?"

"That's him," Orestez told her. "He's owns countless corporation in Japan and his wife passed away two years ago." Then, lowering his voice, he continued, "He is diagnosed with cancer."

Immediately, Elektra took the hint.

"And he does not have any children," he added.

"Does he have a divorce lawyer?" She asked. "I wonder how sexy his lawyer is."

That got Orestez - the painful memory and humiliation of his ex-wife messing around with his divorce attorney.

Seeing him like that, Elektra gave him a smile of victory. She grabbed a glass of champagne and walked away from him. She looked around and spotted Matt drinking at the bar. She was about to go to him before she heard Orestez's guests chatting about her marriage.

_I give them two more weeks. There is no way this marriage can last._

_What happened at the wedding anyway? The groom was a no show._

_A blind lawyer who does pro-bono works, they probably collect income from his disability checks._

_Did you hear what happened at John's boutique's store? She called him a devil._

_Devil of Hell's Kitchen._

Rolling her eyes, Elektra ignored them and went on her way to Matt.

A clear sound of glass clicking interrupted the party and gained everyone's attention; and the band stopped playing. Holding up his crystal glass, Orestez made a toast. "I like to thank everyone for coming. All of us have known each other for years and nobody is a stranger here, well except for one."

It was quite obvious who he was referring to.

"As many of you know or have heard, my beloved sister Elektra had a whirlwind romance and got hitched," he continued, directing everyone's attention to Elektra. "Boy, I can never forget that day I introduced her to Mr. Hirochi-"

Elektra could not believe what she just heard.

The drummer hit the drum and cymbal and made a "ba-dum tshh" sound.

Laughing, Orestez went on, "I got way too ahead of myself. But whatever the outcome tonight, I wish Elektra the best." Then he turned his attention to Matt. "Mr. Murdock, you failed to show up on your wedding and left my sister waiting at the altar. Then, you verbally abused her in the public. I have to say that you have a lot of guts to be here tonight. Poor Elektra is trapped with the devil in Hell's Kitchen. As her brother, it is my duty to protect her from the devil. I'm afraid that you will be leaving without her."

Matt's face showed no emotion; but his grip on his cane tightened.

Before Orestez could continue, a loud microphone squealing interrupted him. It was so loud that it almost knocked Matt of his balance. Instantly, he knew who's behind it. Rubbing his head, he grinned.

"Orestez!"

Everyone turned their attention to Elektra, who stood on a table with a microphone in her hand.

"There is something I like to add," she said. "And you are right, Matthew does have a lot of guts for he married me and chose to stay married to me."

The drummer hit the cymbal again.

Elektra glared him. "Keep your hands off these drumsticks unless you want your hands separated from your wrists!" She returned her attention to the guests. "And for your information, Matthew isn't blind. In fact, he can see better than any one of you. He sees the real me, the good and the bad. As for our wedding, we merely changed the venue because we wanted to be married in the presence of our true friends. Matthew got his friends, two blonds whose name I don't know. And I got Matthew, and Orestez of course. None of you were invited because honestly, my opinions on you are not anywhere higher than your opinion on me. Today marks our five day anniversary, which makes my marriage longer than Orestez's shortest."

She gestured at the drummer, who looked back at her blankly with his arms folded.

Rolling her eyes, Elektra continued, "I did call him 'Devil of Hell's Ktichen', but he is _my_ 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen' and only I can call him that. I _love_ that Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Wherever he runs, I run with him."

She looked around and found everyone looking at her in stone silence.

"If you wonder how many drinks I have by far, the answer is zero," she said proudly, picking up an empty wine glass and smashed it on the floor. "I hate to spoil this evening but I like to go home with my husband. This is Mrs. Matthew Murdock speaking."

She remained standing on the table as Matt went to her.

He was smiling and removed his red shades.

She hopped off the table into his arms, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

If they were in a romantic film, there would've been applauses.

But they were in a real world and at a party where no one rooted for them.

He released her from the kiss and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Wait," Elektra stopped him and went to Orestez. "I believe you got something that belongs to us." Her hand went into his tuxedo jacket and fished out an envelope.

She placed her hand on Matt's arms and the two walked out of the party.

"Fine!" Orestez cried after them. "You made your choice Elektra! You missed out on a chance to become wife of a billionaire! Go on being a pitiful caretaker to a blind man in a rundown apartment!"

Elektra said nothing, but her arm went behind her back and gave him a finger.

***

They left the hotel and waited for a taxi.

"When you asked me to marry you," Elektra muttered. "Did you have any feelings for me, or is it purely because of your firm?"

Matt released her arm, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Orestez told me," she said. "Yesterday, I went to the bank to get a statement on my share of the Natchios inheritance. I ran into Orestez and he told me that you only married me because he agreed to pay for your firm's estate." She swallowed hard and went on, "Before you, Orestez had set me up with his friends. He wanted to marry me off as part of a business deal. I hated that. When I met you, I thought you were different."

"The day before Orestez came to my firm, I had a visitor," Matt said. "My mentor. He was there for me when I was in a group home after my father was killed. I was alone and angry. He taught me to tame my anger and to use my other sensors to compensate my lost vision."

"Stick?"

"You know him?"

"I too lived in a group home as far as I can remember," Elektra told him. "Stick trained me and taught me how to defend myself. He was like a father to me, until the day he took me to Natchios' mansion. He promised that he will never forget me and I believed him. I waited day after day but he never came for me. Not even once."

"Stick helped out a lot of kids," Matt said. "He probably doesn't want to get attached to any one of them. He said goodbye to too many."

"I'm sure that he abandoned you too."

"He was the one who brought us together," Matt said. "He told me that I will get a client and that I should follow my heart and guts for it will be worthy. Before he left my place, he told me, 'take good care of Ellie.'"

_Ellie..._

That was Stick's affectionate nickname for her.

And that was the name Matt called her on the day they first met. It sure brought back painful memories.

"Orestez screwed up with his last divorce," Elektra said. "His ex-wife is taking a half of the Natchios fortune with her. He wanted to back out on his words so he tried to convince me to leave you. I refused, because whatever the reason you married me, I fallen in love with you. Orestez then said that if we were to come to this party and if you still choose to be with me throughout, he will let us be and honor his words."

"He has no say in our marriage," Matt said. "I married you because I choose to."

"But you need this money," Elektra said softly. "You and your law partner...you can't just keep on doing charity work without any income. The money is also rightfully mine, and ours."

"Let's go home and we'll sort this out," Matt said, pulling her into his arms as a taxi stopped before them.

"Hey, Mr. Murdock!" The driver greeted him; it was the same driver who drove them to Matt's apartment on their wedding day. "We meet again."

***

Home sweet home.

Now Elektra saw Matt's apartment differently. It was her apartment too. On the apartment door was a door tag from FedEx. It was a package to be delivered but they were not home to sign so the delivery was not made.

"Something was to be delivered to us," she said. "I guess we just have to wait for the next delivery."

"It must be the curtains," Matt said as he opened the door.

"What curtains?"

Then it hit her.

"Matthew," she was speechless. "You..."

"I know I lost it that day," Matt said. "But I do want to see you happy."

"Because you love me," Elektra whispered and rested her head against his chest.

"What do want to do tonight, Mrs. Murdock?"

Rolling her eyes, an idea came to her mind.

***

On the rooftop, Matt was tied to a chimney while Elektra was feeding him avocados.

"This is the craziest idea anyone can ever come up!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey, you are the one who brought up the avocados," Elektra reminded him. "And you don't think this is romantic? It's just the two of us. By the way, you still haven't told me."

"About what?"

"About how you lost your sight," Elektra said, eating avocados. "You said that it's complicated. There were times that I actually forget that you are blind. It's almost as if you can see just as well as I do."

"I can't see, but I can feel," Matt told her. "The particles from sound and air, they paint the picture for me. Stick taught me that."

The mentioning of Stick no longer angers her. Kissing his face, she whispered, "What can you hear? Tell me."

"Your heart...the heartbeats indicate that you are craving for me...I can hear people arguing...the cars," he murmured and then changed his tone. "Someone is coming!"

"What?"

Before she could say anything else, a man in a trench coat came before them.

"Can you two explain what are you doing up here?" He demanded. "Or should I call the police?"

Elektra recognized him instantly. "Matthew, this is that asshole who yelled at me at the trash chute! Show him your devilish side and throw him off the rooftop!"

"Sweetie, meet Frank Castle, our apartment manager," Matt said, struggling to get free. "And my future client of the century."

"Oh," Elektra felt awkward. "Avocadoes?"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and that's the end for this fic :)
> 
> Comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing fanfics for three years and this is my first fic for this fandom. Comments please!


End file.
